Damien: El Ascenso del Anticristo II
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Segunda Precuela de la Trilogía de la Bestia. Antes de asumir como Presidente de los Estados Unidos, Damien Thorn, el Anticristo, deberá pasar cuarenta días y cuarenta noches a solas en el desierto, donde su padre, el Diablo, se presentará ante él y lo probará para ver si es un digno sucesor de su legado de oscuridad. Mini-fic de 4 capítulos.


**DAMIEN **

**El Ascenso del Anticristo II **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**Nota del Autor****: Esta historia transcurre antes de **_**"El Código Armageddon"**_** y sus dos continuaciones, **_**"La Abominación"**_** y **_**"Megiddo"**_**. Es una suerte de Precuela a lo que yo he dado en llamar **_**La Trilogía de la Bestia**_**. **

* * *

><p><em>"Entonces, fue llevado por el Espíritu al desierto, para ser tentado por el Diablo…"<em>

**Mateo 4:1 **

**CAPITULO 1 **

**Chicago. Edificio Thorn **

**Un mes antes de las elecciones presidenciales. **

-¿Cómo que te vas? – exclamó asombrado Paul Buher, acolito de Damien y mano derecha suya. Se hallaba de pie ante el joven Anticristo, quien sentado cómodamente tras su escritorio en el interior de su oficina en las Industrias Thorn, le había comentado sus intenciones de marcharse por unos días al extranjero – ¡Estamos a sólo un mes! Ya sé que la campaña es estresante, pero deberías esperar hasta ganar las elecciones y convertirte en Presidente de la Nación para poderte tomar unas vacaciones.1

-Tú no entiendes – terció Damien, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose hacia una biblioteca – Debo hacer este viaje. Estoy obligado.

-¿Obligado? – Buher enarcó una ceja, incrédulo – ¿Por quién?

Damien no respondió de inmediato. Se dedicó a buscar entre sus libros hasta que halló el correcto y lo extrajo. Era un antiguo y grueso volumen de páginas amarillentas y tapas duras.

-Por mi padre – respondió al fin, volviéndose a sentar – ¿Conoces el _"Codex Nigra"_? – le preguntó.

-No.

-Es un apócrifo bíblico. Fue escrito en el medioevo por un monje loco que dijo haber hablado con el Diablo en persona y que éste le hizo patentes ciertas oscuras revelaciones concernientes al futuro. Fíjate lo que dice aquí – abrió el libro y buscó el pasaje. Al encontrarlo, se lo leyó a Paul – _"…Y así, en los postreros días y como ya ocurriera con el Hijo de Dios, el hijo de Satán será puesto a prueba por su padre. Igual que le pasó al Señor, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas deberá vagar por el desierto durante cuarenta días y cuarenta noches. Y su padre, el Diablo, le probará para ver si es digno de heredar su infernal trono"_ – Damien levantó la mirada y observó a Buher – ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Con franqueza?

-Adelante.

-Que prestarle atención a un libro apócrifo y más, escrito en la Edad Media por un monje loco, es un despropósito… ¡Y muchísimo más, teniendo en cuenta de que ya estamos en la recta final!

-No, Paul. Recién estamos al comienzo – Damien guardó de nuevo el libro – Debo ir. Es mi padre quien lo ordena. Yo lo sé. No puedo negarme. Tengo que pasar sus pruebas para hacerme digno de su trono. Si no, mi ascensión al poder no tendrá valor.

-De modo que estarás fuera… ¿Por cuánto tiempo dijiste?

-Cuarenta días y cuarenta noches.

-¿Y luego?

-Si todo sale bien, regresaré justo a tiempo para los comicios electorales y para asumir mi cargo de Presidente de los Estados Unidos.

Silencio. Buher frunció el ceño.

-¿Y si no sale todo bien? ¿Y si no pasas las pruebas?

Hubo un tono decididamente gélido en su voz cuando Damien respondió:

-Entonces no seré digno. Y mi vida no tendrá sentido.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2 <strong>

**Israel. En medio del desierto. **

**Cuarenta días después… **

Damien estaba cansado, agotado. Caminaba lentamente bajo un Sol brillante y ardiente. Hacía como mínimo más de 40° centígrados. Ni aun a la sombra el joven Anticristo hallaba consuelo: el aire, espeso y caliente, le abofeteaba el cuarteado rostro sin piedad.

Había llevado lo mínimo dispensable para su "excursión" al desierto israelí. Hacía rato que sus raciones alimenticias se habían acabado, lo mismo que el agua de sus cantimploras. Un ser ordinario habría muerto sin lugar a dudas. Sucedía que Damien no era precisamente un "ser ordinario".

Era una criatura nefasta, diabólica. Una abominación viviente, con un sólo propósito: _llevar al ser humano a su perdición. _

Vistiendo unas ropas sucias por la arena del desierto y con una tupida barba en su ajado rostro, Damien esperaba, aguardaba, la llegada de su padre. Sabía que lo estaba sometiendo a una dura prueba física, pero no le importaba. Él demostraría ser digno de heredar su trono. De conquistar su poder.

Finalmente, al caer la noche, el Diablo no faltó a la cita. Se le presentó bajo la forma de una atractiva mujer pelirroja, quien lo esperaba desnuda de pie al lado de una hoguera encendida.

-Damien, hijo mío. Ven a calentar tus huesos. Hace frio esta noche – le dijo, sonriéndole con lascivia.

El Anticristo se acercó a la fogata y observó a la chica. Era terriblemente atractiva. De inmediato, sintió el terrible deseo de poseerla sexualmente. Pese a su terrible agotamiento, lo intentó. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, la mujer lo derribó fácilmente de un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo. Poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él, el Demonio se burló:

-_"…Y vi una mujer sentada sobre una Bestia escarlata llena de nombres blasfemos, que tenía siete cabezas y diez cuernos"_ – recitó de la Biblia – Eso ha sido muy tonto de tu parte, mi joven príncipe. ¡Presta atención! ¡No estás aquí para fornicar! ¡Estás aquí para demostrar ser digno de recibir mi trono!

-Padre – suspiró Damien, reconociéndolo – No temo. Estoy listo. Pruébame.

La mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió con una carcajada feroz, bestial. Luego lo miró con suspicacia.

-Te crees listo, ¿no es así, muchacho? ¡Veamos si puedes pasar lo que viene! – le acarició el rostro. Su contacto era gélido, como un tempano – Prepárate, Damien. _¡La verdadera acción comienza ahora! _

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

Súbitamente y sin ningún aviso, el paisaje a su alrededor cambió. El desierto fue suplantado por un delicioso jardín lleno de flores, arboles, plantas y animales, atravesado por ríos de agua pura y cristalina. Sobre todo eso, había un cielo celeste y limpio y un Sol brillante pero no dañino.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Damien, perplejo.

-Bienvenido al Edén – dijo una voz a su espalda. Se volvió y contempló a un fabuloso joven bello, de cabellos largos y negros, vestido con una túnica blanca – Bienvenido al origen de todo – el enigmático joven sonrió y al hacerlo, su rostro se curvó en una mueca cruel. Por un segundo, un par de inmensas alas surgieron de su espalda, para luego desvanecerse, volviéndose invisibles.

-Padre – murmuró Damien, reconociéndolo de nuevo. El Ángel Caído se llevó un dedo a la boca y le hizo un gesto de silencio. Luego, le indicó hacia un gran árbol colocado en el centro del jardín y a una hermosa joven desnuda, quien observaba vacilante el fruto que colgaba de una rama.

-¿Así que Dios les ordenó que no comieran de ningún árbol del jardín? – le preguntó una voz siseante a la mujer. Ella dio un sobresalto y vio cómo una enorme serpiente se desenroscaba perezosamente del árbol.

-Podemos comer de los frutos de todos los arboles del jardín – replicó la mujer, cautelosa – Pero respecto al árbol que está en medio del jardín, Dios nos ha dicho: _"No comerán de él ni lo toquen, porque de lo contrario morirán". _

-No, no morirán – dijo la serpiente. Damien observó con asombro cómo el animal abría la boca formando claramente las palabras, al mismo tiempo que el ángel que estaba a su lado lo hacía. Comprendió cuál era la verdad: Satán se valía de aquél ofidio para comunicarse con la chica – Dios sabe muy bien que cuando ustedes coman de ese árbol, se les abrirán los ojos y serán como dioses, conocedores del Bien y del Mal.

El daño ya estaba hecho. Una duda respecto a la veracidad del Creador fue sembrada en el corazón de la mujer. La acompañó un anhelo de conocimiento… y libertad. A la final, tendió la mano y comió del fruto. Posteriormente, se lo ofrecería a su marido y él también comería, iniciando así sin saberlo (o sabiéndolo, pero no importándole) un desastre que se extendería por el tiempo y el espacio hasta nuestros días.

-Primera lección, hijo: _el ser humano es débil por naturaleza_ – declaró Satanás, dándole la espalda al idílico jardín – Puedes creerme. Yo intenté advertírselo a Él y no me escuchó. Y así es como están las cosas – suspiró.

-No entiendo por qué me muestras esto… ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-¡Tonto! ¡Todo tiene que ver contigo! – lo increpó colérico el Demonio – Tu misión en el mundo, para lo que te he puesto en él… ¡Es la consecución de lo que aquí ha empezado!

El Ángel Caído hizo una pausa.

-La Humanidad se había echado a perder. ¡Ya la tenía en la palma de mi mano! Pero entonces, Él envió a Su Hijo y me la arrebató. ¡Por eso, yo también voy a hacer lo mismo! Por eso, te he enviado a ti. ¡Para arrojar a la perdición lo que con ese obtuso sacrificio en la cruz se ha rescatado! ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Sí.

-Oh, ¿de verdad?

-Por supuesto. ¿Por quién me tomas? – replicó Damien, altivo – Puede que al principio me halla despistado un poco, pero ahora entiendo cuál es mi propósito en la Tierra.

-Muy bien. ¿Y crees tener las_ pelotas_ para cumplirlo hasta el final, muchacho? – el lenguaje soez con que aquél ángel bello se expresaba ponía de manifiesto su carácter irascible y pecaminoso.

Damien lo miró a los ojos. El duelo de miradas lo ganó su padre. El Anticristo bajó la suya, sumiso. Satán sonrió.

-¡Presta atención! – dijo – Te he mostrado lo que echamos a perder… Ahora voy a mostrarte a lo que renunciamos con nuestra caída… _¡Si puedes soportar esta visión, serás mi digno sucesor!_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4 <strong>

De nuevo, el escenario cambió. Damien comprendió que en esta ocasión no se hallaban en una esfera del ámbito terrenal. Habían sido sumergidos en el mundo espiritual y él en especial, contemplaba absorto con sus ojos una imagen maravillosa: _un valle gigantesco, infinito, acunado por una luz que no era la del Sol._ En ese valle, multitudes de almas virtuosas vestidas de blanco marchaban en procesión hacia un enorme Templo ubicado en el centro. Era el Templo de Dios y la luz que envolvía a ese sitio era Su luz. De inmediato, unos canticos atronadores resonaron en el aire. Un coro de miles de voces celestiales cantaban loas y alabanzas al Señor.

-Santo, santo, santo es el Señor Dios, el Todopoderoso – decían – El que era, el que es y el que vendrá.

La luz, en respuesta a estas alabanzas, se extendió. Damien volvió la vista y se tapó los ojos, aterrado: una presencia divina se acercaba. Era la Presencia de Dios, el Espíritu Santo.

-¡No! – rugió Satanás, aferrando a su hijo de la cabeza con fuerza y obligándolo a mirar – ¡Observa! ¡Observa!

La Presencia de Dios tomó forma. La forma de Cristo. Lo observaba sereno, con unos ojos llenos de sabiduría y santidad. De amor.

Todo aquello hacía daño a Damien, pero no podía dejar de mirar. Satán lo obligaba. El destello del amor de Dios lo quemaba.

-¡Míralo! ¡Mira a lo que renunciamos! _¡Mira a lo que renuncié!_ – exclamó, furioso – ¡Renuncié a Él! ¡Y Él me echó! Me expulsó a las tinieblas y al caos… _¡Y le odio por eso! ¡Le odio con toda mi alma! _

-¡Me lástima! – la sola visión de Jesús hería a Damien, pero el Diablo no aflojó su presa. Lo obligó a seguir contemplando, mientras decía:

-¡Le odio! ¡Y tú también le odiaras, si quieres ser digno de mi aprobación! ¡Míralo a la cara, Damien! ¡Mira a la cara del Señor y escúpelo!

Todavía sereno, Cristo los observaba a ambos con gran pesar. El Demonio podía odiarlo, como temiblemente afirmaban sus palabras, pero el Señor no. Sólo sentía pena por lo que se había perdido.

Damien hizo el esfuerzo. Se liberó de los brazos de su padre y pese al dolor terrible y la debilidad extrema que lo atenazaban hizo lo que le ordenaron: _miró a Jesús directo a la cara y le propinó un escupitajo. _

-¿Qué te ha parecido eso, Nazareno? – dijo, burlándose – ¡Mira cómo te he bendecido!

-Te espera un triste destino, Adversario – respondió el Señor. No hizo ademan de limpiarse la escupida – Pero así lo has elegido – miró al Diablo – Ambos así lo han elegido.

-¡Te odio! – rugió Satán de nuevo – ¡Te odio con cada fibra de mí ser! ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡Y te juro que te mataré! ¡Y mataré a todos los que te siguen! ¡Hundiré tu culto en las tinieblas!

La visión beatifica del Cielo cesó. El cambio de escenario esta vez fue titánicamente brusco. Damien se vio rodeado de llamas, tormento, dolor, sufrimiento... Estaba en el Infierno y el ángel parado a su lado experimentó un cambio físico: las piernas bajo su túnica eran ahora las patas poderosas de una bestia, de un animal peludo y con pezuñas.

El Diablo, en toda su gloria, extendió unas alas de plumas negras, como las de un cuervo. Una sonrisa retorcida le deformó el rostro, que pese al terrible sitio en el que se encontraban, seguía siendo bello. Bello y feroz.

-¡Tú eres mi hijo amado, en quien confío! – proclamó. Damien cayó a sus pies, adorándole – ¡Has pasado mis pruebas! ¡Has visto y oído! ¡Conoces tus objetivos! ¡Ve y cúmplelos! ¡Glorifícame con ellos!

-Así lo haré, padre. _¡Así lo haré! _

-Una cosa más: no estarás solo en tu cruzada – le avisó el Demonio – Te estoy enviando a alguien para ayudarte. ¡Sé sabio y escúchalo!

-¿De quién se trata?

-La Segunda Bestia – Satán ensanchó su sonrisa, enseñando los dientes. Parecía la boca de un león.2

Cuando las visiones infernales cesaron, Damien se halló solo en el desierto. Era de día y el Sol volvía a castigarlo. Rebuscando entre sus sucias ropas, extrajo su ya casi olvidado teléfono celular y se fijó si tenía señal. Milagrosamente –o mejor dicho, _diabólicamente_– sí la tenía, con lo cual efectuó una llamada.

-¿Paul? Soy Damien. Escucha: necesito que envíes a tu gente a buscarme. Te pasaré las coordenadas del sitio donde estoy…

-Okey – dijo Buher, después de anotarlas – Damien, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasaste las pruebas?

-Pues claro que sí. Ve preparándolo todo: ¡Voy a llegar justo para los comicios! Esto será sólo un trámite. _**¡Voy a ser el nuevo Presidente de los Estados Unidos!**_

**EL PRINCIPIO… **

* * *

><p>1 La presente historia transcurre después de la Primera Parte (<em>Damien: El Ascenso del Anticristo<em>). Damien le ha quitado el puesto político a su "amigo", el congresista Gene York, y luego gracias a una argucia legal que acabó con la modificación en la Constitución de los Estados Unidos que le permite ser candidato y posible futuro Presidente, se prepara para las elecciones. Remito al lector interesado en los pormenores argumentales a revisar ese relato antes de continuar con la lectura de este.

2 Persona nefasta que no es otra que nada más y nada menos que Dominic, el sacerdote apostata que acompañaría a Damien durante toda la _Trilogía de la Bestia_. Dominic, el Papa Rojo, Sumo Pontífice de la infernal falsa religión que eleva a Damien al status de verdadero Hijo de Dios, negando la divinidad de Cristo. Dominic es la _"Segunda Bestia"_ a la que Satán hace referencia. También es lo que en el Libro de las Revelaciones es llamado _"El Falso Profeta"_.


End file.
